1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealed packaging box consisting of a receptacle and a cover capping the latter, each comprising connecting means intended to work together to close the box in an airtight manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of sealed boxes exist which are distinguished from one another by the connecting means between the cover and the receptacle. Some boxes are closed by inserting the cover to create a partial vacuum inside the box once closed, the cover returning elastically to its normal position.
Although these boxes are advantageous particularly for the temporary preservation of food products in a refrigerator or the like, such boxes, or at least their principle, are not suitable to receive some types of food products, in particular very fragile products.